Harry Potter and the Slytherin Seeker
by Xandria Malfoy
Summary: Harry...Draco...Room of Requirements! Sorry. Im bad at summaries. Please R&R!


"Damn him! Saint Potter...off the bloody hook again! Damn it!"

Draco Malfoy stormed the dormitory he shared with the other Slytherins, throwing his belongings around madly, venting the built up anger he held inside.

"How dare he..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words. They were true and he could not deal with that at this moment.

The thought of what had just happened wasn't by any means awful...in fact he was glad. But the fact that Harry Potter was once again getting off scott-free did not sit well with him at all.

"Hey Draco. Are you okay?"

It was Crabbe and Goyle, as usual. He couldn't go anywhere without that moronic duo following him.

"I'm fine, damnit! Why can't anybody just leave me the fuck alone for five bloody minutes!" Draco yelled. He whirled around and stormed out of the room, catching identical expressions of shock mirrored across their faces. He stalked out of the dormitory and up the marble staircase, paying absolutely no attention to where he was going.

Suddenly he felt something crash into him and fell to the floor, momentarily stunned. As he righted himself he looked up...straight into a pair of surprised emerald green eyes.

"Potter!" He snarled, the object of his rage finally before him. "How dare you. How dare you escape with hardly more than a scratch yet again while my father is...while my father is dead!"

Harry Potter stared at him in amazement. "Dead? What are you talking about? Your father is not dead, he's imprisoned at Azkaban."

Draco's eyes narrowed into slits. "You mean there's actually something that you and your little gang don't know?" he asked, suspiciously. "He was scheduled to be executed by the dementors this afternoon."

Harry took the news hard. It seemed that the air left his lungs and he sank to his knees. "I...I had no idea. I figured they'd given him a life sentence." He looked up at Draco, a look of utter horror on his face. "I swear to god, I didn't know!"

As Draco look down at the grief-stricken boy, he felt his anger draining away. 'He really feels guilty,' he wondered in amusement. A vision came to Draco's head and he smiled. In the state Harry was in, he could find out how things stood between them with very little trouble on his part.

"You feel so guilty that you probably think anything I might do to you would be deserved, don't you?" Draco asked him.

Harry nodded, lost in his own thoughts. He knew Draco could seriously hurt him but he knew he deserved it for taking away Lucius from Draco and Narcissa.

"As a matter of fact," Draco continued, "I could do anything I wanted and you wouldn't resist, would you?"

Something about the tone in Draco's voice made Harry shiver and the crazed look in his eyes made his skin flush.

'Oh my god! I think I know what he's thinking,' Harry thought, going cold all over. 'As much as I've dreamed about _that_, this certainly isn't the way I thought it'd happen.'

Draco smiled again and Harry's heart began pounding as though it were a Snitch trapped inside his chest. The smile was the most predatory, malicious...and lustful thing he'd ever seen on anyone.

"Where is it, Potter?" Draco hissed, slowly closing the space between them until he was an inch away from Harry's face. This made Harry blush again as he still hadn't yet stood up.

Harry was confused. "Where is what?" he asked, shaking his head dazedly. He could smell the aroma of cinnamon and honey coming off of Draco. A scent that always drove him crazy.

Draco's silvery eyes darkened until they looked like two stormclouds. Ironically, he didn't look angry. "The room that you, Weasley and his Mu...Muggle girlfriend used for your classes. I tried finding it again, and it seems to have disappeared. That's quite a trick, Potter."

Harry suddenly understood of what Draco wanted. If Draco couldn't find the door, then he knew other wouldn't either. He wanted to be alone with Harry...undisturbed. The thought sent little shivers up his spine.

Harry stood up, resolving his inner conflict. He would take everything Draco had to throw at him...but he would also give as good as he got, and maybe their situation would finally change. He turned and headed for the stairs. As he got to the landing, he glanced over at Draco, who was staring at him quite speechless.

He gave him a look that he knew was full of meaning. "Well, Draco," he said, daring to use Malfoy's first name for the first time. "Are you coming or not?"

Draco nodded slowly. Hearing Harry say his name had affected him somehow. "I'm right behind you...Harry."

As they arrived in front of the hidden door, Harry stopped and turned to Draco. "Now all you need to do is concentrate on what you need and...the Room of Requirements will provide. Just pace back and forth a few times."

The two boys paced, their minds on what they wanted. As they did the door began to materialize. After it had solidified they went inside. Harry stopped in amazement. He had seen the room before...had in fact taught a class here, but it had looked completely different then. Even Draco was a bit surprised that it had really changed like Harry had said it would.

The walls were hung with black velvet, which gave the room a gloomy feeling. There were silver candleholders set up around walls with each holding a candle of emerald. There was a roaring fire in the 16th century fireplace with a large black and silver rug placed in front of it, but the most incredible thing was the large four-poster bed that dominated most of the room. It was hung with black silk drapes, embroided with intricate designs of emerald and silver. Black silk sheets with black and silver bedding completed the magnificant room.

Draco wandered around the room, surveying, making sure everything was in place. He looked at Harry and smiled. "Well Harry, what do you think?"

Harry shook his head. "It's amazing," he replied. "I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Draco's mouth curved into a devious smile. "It's my bedroom, Harry. The one back at Malfoy Manor."

Harry stared at Draco. "Your bedroom?" He gulped as the implications of that hit him. Draco wanted to fuck Harry in his bedroom? Maybe the little pureblooded git had feelings for Harry afterall.

"Well, obviously a copy, but still..." he trailed off.

"Well, I guess we should... um..." Harry was at a loss for words.

All of a sudden, Malfoy was back. He glared at Harry, who gulped. "Well well Potter. It seems you have some idea of what I wanted this room for, hmm?"

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Well then, let's get to it. Strip," Draco commanded.

Harry's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he began to comply. He pulled off his school robe and tie, then began to remove his clothing. He had the shirt, shoes and socks off, and was unfastening the pants when Malfoy moved over to stand behind him.

As Harry bent down to pull the jeans off, Malfoy slapped him on the ass...hard. Harry whirled around. Draco only grinned and began moving, herding Harry towards the bed. Harry felt his knees hit the side of the bed, causing his body to fall back onto the soft silk sheets.

Draco leaned down and stared into Harry's beautiful, green eyes, smiling. A smile that was so full of emotions that it made the dark-haired boy gasp. Draco lightly pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry could only wonder in amazement at the sudden turn Draco had taken. He had looked so lost in thought.

Draco's eyes widened as that was not the expected response. He looked down and saw the most beautiful vision he'd ever seen was looking back at him. Draco stood up and began removing his own clothing. He watched Harry's eyes out of the corners of his own. As he saw the blush creep across the other's face, he smiled inwardly.

He stood in front of Harry, naked and delightfully horny. Harry lay on the bed, his eyes wondering over Draco's body. He slowly ran his tongue over his lips, wanting Draco to fuck him now more than ever.

"So Harry, what do you think?" Draco asked, holding his arms out on his either side of his body. He already knew the answer from the lustful look he saw in Harry's emerald eyes.

"Come here, Draco," Harry beckoned with a finger. Draco followed Harry's instructions and gracefully climbed onto the bed. He leaned and pressed his soft lips to those of the dark-haired boy beneath him. Lips and tongues intertwining in a beautiful ritual driven on desire, pleasure and lust.


End file.
